Different
by Clarrisa Constatine
Summary: Alice and William Riddle were always different than the other children in the orphanage.  It was something about them, an aura of strangeness, and no one knew why.  But, it all makes sense now. AU. Previously called TWINS. Third generation.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey people of Earth and any one else. This is my first story on Fanfiction EVER and Im really exited. Ive been contemplating posting this for around two days and been thinking about wrighting it for around a month. So enough of my rambling and READ THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Will, wait up!" Alice Riddle called in her soprano voice to her twin brother. William Riddle stopped and waited for the smaller girl and her trolley. He glanced around the packed train station. It was filled with people and their luggage. Alice pulled up beside him.

"What platform should we be going to again?" Will asked his sister."

Alice glanced down at her ticket. "Nine and three quarters." She replied.

Just then, a train left the station, causing the wind to stir. Alice's thick curly long black hair whipped around her. It contrasted her ivory skin, like her brothers. Will had straight shorter hair though. They were both dressed in muggle clothing and had yet to change into their Hogwarts uniform.

"Where is that though?" Will asked, turning toward his sister.

"Between nine and ten." She answered sarcastically.

Will rolled his eyes. "Not quite what I meant."

But, Alice had already begun walking towards platforms nine and ten. Once they arrived, the twins came to a brick wall.

"Now its just a matter of getting in." Alice whispered.

Will glanced around and spotted a wizarding family nearby. "Be right back." He said to his sister before heading towards them.

Alice made to ask him where he was going but he was already out of earshot. He made his way over to the small family of three. Will spoke to them for a moment, pointed back to where his twin stood, then walked back over to Alice.

"How do we get in?" Alice called out to Will, once he was within earshot.

"We run at the wall and we should go straight through to Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

Alice looked at him sharply with wide, astonished blue eyes.

Will sighed. "Here, I'll show you." And, with that, he took his trolley and ran, full speed at the wall. Alice winced when he was about to hit the wall but he went straight on through, just like he said he would.

Alice ran after him and appeared on a bustling platform. She looked around for her brother and found him off to the side. She made her way through the crowd wearily, noticing the stares of ice.

Alice remembered the headmaster, when he came and told the Riddles about their parenthood. He said that she was the spitting image of her mother. Alice shuddered and quickened her pace. Alice also remembered the look he gave her brother. The look its self was clear, it said, 'you look like your father. The man wizards still fear to say the name of. Voldemort.'

* * *

AN. oh wow, that looks short but, its done!

please reveiw, i will not post any more until i get at least 1 review saying I should continue. Please tell me if it was horrible and you hated it. Virtual cookies will be given!

And have a question for you; Who is the twins mother? Virtual POPCORN for the corect answerer

P.S. I JUST LOST THE GAME!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Riddle twins boarded the train and easily found an empty compartment. Alice took the window seat and Will sat down next to her. The latter picked up his book, only to set it back down when the compartment door opened and a boy and girl entered.

The girl had curly, red hair that went down to the middle of her back. Freckles speckled her nose and cheeks. Her deep hazel eyes flicked between the black haired girl that was staring out the window and the pretty boy that was holding a book and came to rest on her black haired, green eyed cousin, Albus.

"Are you saving this for anyone?" Albus asked politely, causing Alice to jump.

"No." Will said, trying, and failing, to hold back a smile. His twin elbowed him, making it even harder not to laugh.

Albus and the girl, Rose, exchanged a look and sat down across from the twins.

"I'm Alice and this is my twin, Will." Alice introduced and Will gave a small wave.

"I'm Albus and this is my cousin, Rose" Albus said, following suit.

"Nice to meet you." The twins said in unison, making everyone in the small compartment laugh and breaking the ice.

They talked for hours and they were only interrupted twice. The first time was for the sweet trolley and the second was Albus' brother, James, telling them to change into their robes. The four complied and before they knew it, they could see Hogwarts.

"There it is!" Rose squealed, pointing out the window. The three others followed her finger and gazed at a huge castle, the windows glowing with warm candlelight. It rested on a large hill, with grass swelling around it. There was even an old looking tree a little bit off to the side.

"Wow." Alice breathed, her stomach twisting into knots of fear. 'I'm going to be sick' she thought to herself. After a few deep breaths, she was feeling a bit better. Alice glanced at her twin to see how he was doing.

Will looked completely calm, and was talking excitedly about Hogwarts with Albus and Rose. He gave Alice a quick smile just as the train stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: That was faster than it was before. I apologize for the shortness and any mistakes, I just wanted to get this typed for you guys and update quickly so I can get onto the next chapter (my favorite, so far). But, for now, enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 3

"First years!" A tall man yelled over the chatter of students, holding a portable lamp, "Over here!"

Alice, Albus, Rose and Will rushed over to him but, where as the Riddles stopped in the crowd, the other two continued on and attacked the man with a hug.

The man looked down with a look of surprise evident on his face. His expression quickly changed to a warm smile and he hugged the two back. The three talked for a couple of moments before Albus pointed at Will and Alice. The man's smile faltered a touch when he saw Albus and Rose's new friends.

"He knows." Alice whispered, her voice cracking. Albus and Rose were now jogging back to her and Will.

"Don't forget," The large man called after the cousins, "Tea on Friday." He then went back to calling out for first years.

"Okay, Hagrid!" Rose yelled back.

"He's a family friend." Albus explained, turning to the twins, who nodded.

A few moments later, the group began to move forward. With every step, Alice felt the knots in her stomach tighten until she felt like she would be sick. They arrived at a dock with a bunch of boats.

"Four per boat!" Hagrid yelled to them all.

Will found a boat for them all and they clambered in.

"Scared of what house you'll be in?" Albus asked Alice kindly, once they were all settled and coasting across the lake.

"I guess you could say that." She answered vaguely, not wanting to tell him what was really going on.

"My Dad said that the sorting hat takes your opinion into account." Albus said, hoping to make his new friend feel a bit better.

"Thanks." Alice said with a small smile. 'Maybe,' She thought, 'I could ask him not to put me in Slytherin.'

The boat ride passed quickly and quietly after Albus and Alice's conversation. But, Alice was still dreading the sorting. By the time they reached the castle, you could see Alice trembling.

* * *

AN: *gasp* cliffhanger! kind of... anywhoooo I hoped you liked it, and before I forget

THANKS TO:

1. T-TrainOrTurkeyT

FOR REVIEWING! Virtual cookies for you.

I'm beginning to think I'm on a constant sugar high

P.S. I JUST LOST THE GAME! If you don't know what the game is, go to my profile and read the things about me.

Thanks for reading!

Keep the Dream alive,

listencanyouhearit


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first years of Hogwarts were told to wait just outside the great hall while a teacher told them what was about to happen. She was Professor McGonagall and she explained that all of their names would be called and they would sit on the stool at the front of the school and a hat would be placed on their head. Said hat would then sort them into a house. They could be placed in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. They would then go to the table of their house and sit down.

The professor then told them to follow her as she entered the great hall. As they entered Alice gazed at the magnificent hall they had just entered. There were four exceedingly long tables that were all lined with students. Above the tables, there were floating candles and above the candles, there was a large dome of a ceiling that projected the night sky. Alice was pulled from her revelry when the first name was called.

"Abbot, Alex." Professor McGonagall called. A blond boy walked forward and sat on the stool. An old hat with a rip at the front was placed on his head. All was silent for a moment, before the hat called, "RAVENCLAW." The table in the right side of the middle burst into a thunderous applause.

Alice tuned out the rest of the sorting, until they reached "Potter, Albus." Albus froze in fear beside Alice. She pushed him lightly to get him moving. He glanced back at his new friend and she made a swishing forward motion at him. Albus walked stiffly forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on Albus' head and it fell over his wide eyes. It sat there for a few moments before yelling "GRYFFINDOR." The table on the far right applauded so loudly that Alice thought she might go deaf. Albus rushed over to the previously said table and sat down at the very end.

The sorting seemed to pass too fast before "Riddle, Alice." Was called. Alice's heart seemed to stop and her breath quickened. With one last glance at her brother, Alice walked toward the stool at the front. She stared straight ahead as she walked towards the stool on shaking legs. She had balled her fists and wished she could plug her ears and cry. Instead she heard her last name echoing around the room. 'They're gonna eat me alive.' Her mind whispered. Alice sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. The little girl stared at, what seemed to be, hundreds of faces filled with disgust before the hat slipped over her eyes.

"I haven't seen one of you in over fifty years." The eerie voice of the sorting hat whispered in Alice's mind.

"Please, sir, don't put me in Slytherin." Alice mumbled under her breath to the hat.

"Not Slytherin!" The hat exclaimed to Alice, "But it's in your blood."

"Anything but there."

"All right," He sighed, "I guess it'll be…"

"GRYFFINDOR." He yelled, this time out loud. Only Rose, Will, and Albus clapped. Alice walked to the end of the Gryffindor table, icy stares following her every move. Albus gave Alice a smile, and she returned it weakly, before turning back towards the front.

"Riddle, William." Professor McGonagall called and Will walked forward confidently. Gasps echoed around the hall at the likeness between Will and Lord Voldemort. He sat on the stool and the hat barely touched his head before screaming, "SLYTHERIN"

Alice's heart dropped. She had never truly been separated from Will. They shared all of their classes and even shared a bedroom. They were hardly ever seen apart. She was missing her twin already.

The sorting passed very quickly after that. Rose was sorted into Gryffindor (after much contemplation by the hat). The school feast appeared after a few words by the headmaster and everyone went to bed full.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Heyo! Im back with a new chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers and I will be replying to all of them at the bottom for chapter 3 and Chapter 4 cause I forgot last time. SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 5

FIVE YEARS LATER

Alice stared out the large, paneled window in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. She watched as thick, puffy snowflakes slowly swirl through the wind. She could see Hagrid carrying a giant Christmas tree across the grounds. Some of the students were having a snowball fight (mixed with some spells).

Alice was reminded by the spells of her charms homework. She would have been done already, but the excitement of the upcoming break was distracting. Alice was going to the Potters for the break and couldnt wait. Alice

During the Riddle twins first year, they had to go back to the orphanage for Christmas. "It was horrible!" was how Alice put when she told Albus about it (and Will quickly said, "It wasn't that bad." And the bickering between the two began.) There were five year olds yelling all the time, babies screaming and, of coarse, all of the children wanted to know where they were. After that, the twins stayed at Hogwarts or went to the Potter household.

The fact that there were no classes was a definite positive to. Sure, Alice loved learning about magic, but the homework load was insane! 'And we're back at homework' Alive thought sarcastically. She went to the edge of her bed and picked up her long procrastinated charms homework and scowled at it. She found a quill and headed down to the common room to finish it.

She went down the stairs and entered the cozy room filled with squashy old armchairs and couches. Alice spotted Albus sitting on a couch and staring into the fire, his abandoned homework sitting on his lap. Alice sat down beside him, making him jump. Alice let out a little laugh. Albus looked at her with his big, beautiful, green eyes, making Alice's heart skip a beat.

"Oh, hey." Albus said to his best friend.

"Hey." Alice replied, setting her homework down.

"Are you and Will still coming to the burrow for Christmas?" He asked.

"I am but, Will said no. Something about the library." Alice replied, looking up from her paper. "Why?"

"I'm gonna write to my parents and I thought they should know beforehand."

"That makes sense." She said with a smile.

The two best friends talked for hours. They finished their homework together and Albus wrote his parents. Time passed quickly and before they knew it, it was midnight. With eyelids drooping, the two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Even as Alice walked up the stairs to her bed, she was dreading the dark nightmares that plagued her previously pleasant dreams. Sometimes they would be memories, other times they were present time. Most of them had a woman who looked like a much older version of Alice, fifty maybe. The only physical difference they had, other than age, was their eyes. The woman had wild brown eyes, instead of Alice's blue. They also held a look of insanity. The woman would torture people until they to were insane. All the while that her victims screamed in pain the woman would laugh. It was a laugh of pure exhilaration that echoed through Alice's mind long after the dream had ended.

As she changed into her nightclothes, Alice wondered what hell her mind had in store for her tonight.

* * *

AN: Ooooooo, suspence! Im officialy caught up to where I am that I have got writen down so, the next chapter may be a couple of days.

Chapter 3:

emcee31: It dosnt really matter, just ignore it.

T-TrainOrTurkeyT: Are you psycic? If you are, I wouldnt be surprised cuz, I had that chapter wrighten out for months. lol. Thanks for the review.

HuntressOfTheSky13: Thanks, Im glad you liked it. I tried describing stuff more now and it added on about a hundred words :) I JUST LOST THE GAME!

The Donut Eater: Thanks and Ill try :)

Chapter 4:

Death-Eater-Bellatrix: Yes, they are their kids. Youll have to wait till the next chapter to find that out. Yes, to the orphanage bit and maybe to how they happened cuz I cant figure that out. THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE QUESTIONS! Charectors are my speicialty :). I was gonna make it longer but I dont have the next bit wrighten out yet and I kind of like the way it is now.

AN agian: The plot is gonna (finaly) show up next chapter. :). Bundles of cookies to anyone who can guess whats gonna happen. It doesnt count if I havent allready told you, *Piontedly looks at IsItDead*, you know who you are. :P

LOL!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey peoples! Sorry for the wait, this took forever to wright but, as promised, its much longer. 1756 words to be exact *insert hyper smile*. It took me ages to type this and then my word thing decided to go mental on me. Yeah, I guess that might have been payback for me being mental all the time... o.O Meh whatever, it was fun.

WARNING: This chapter does contain very mild cussing. It may get worse throughout the story though. The rating has gone up to T BTW.

* * *

Chapter 6

**AlicePOV**

Alice found herself sitting in a cold dark room in the nightclothes she went to bed in. All of the walls were covered in floor to ceiling mirrors, which reflected the black tiled floors and dark ceiling.

"Took you long enough." A snooty voice stated from behind Alice. The fifteen-year-old girl whirled around and stood to face the blond woman in her fifties. Her hair was pulled back, reveling a superior looking face. Alice backed up a step her bare feet felt like ice on the cold floor.

"Who are you?" Alice asked the woman.

"I'm your Aunt Narcissa." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Why am I here, then?" She asked her newfound aunt, disliking her already.

"I'm going to tell you what you were born to do." She stated, sounding like she wanted to do. "Do you know who your parents are?"

Alice felt her body grow cold at the question. "Bellatrix and Voldemort." Alice almost whispered.

"Don't be ashamed darling. Do you know what they did?"

"Yes." Alice said coldly, clenching her fists.

"Then, why are you ashamed?" Alice stayed quiet at her aunts question and tightened her already balled hands. "Well, its good that you know your history. "

Alice thought back to the lessons she had had with Will and McGonagall during first year to learn about all the things their parents had done.

"Your father created horcruxes and they worked quite well. That is, until someone found out about them and they began hunting them down. Lord Voldemort realized that his goal to become immortal was impossible. He spent almost all of his time trying to finish what he had started, to make what his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, believed true, a world where there were only pureblood wizards. And that's when he realized it; he didn't want to be immortal, he wanted to make his legacy carry on.

"He quickly decided that he would need someone to carry on what he'd started, someone of his own blood. He found the most loyal woman of the death eaters and, due to the horcruxes which extended the pregnancy, my sister gave birth to you and your brother fifteen years ago," She turned to look at her niece, "To follow your parents footsteps and lead us into a better world."

"Id rather die." Alice replied defiantly.

"If it must come to that, so be it." Narcissa raised her wand so it was level with Alice's chest. She braced herself and with the soft movement of her aunt's lips, Alice felt pain explode throughout her body, causing her screams to rip through the air.

* * *

**AlbusPOV**

Albus Potter woke sharply from his peaceful slumber to screams piercing the silent night air of Hogwarts. They weren't playful shrieks that came from a practical joke that was played. They portrayed the agony their owner was feeling. They also sounded familiar to Albus.

"Alice." He breathed. He then leaped out of his bed and dashed down the stairs of the boys' dormitory. He sprinted across the Gryffindor common room and made it up two steps of the girls' stairs, completely blanking the fact that they were enchanted.

The stairs under Albus feet flattened out into a slide. The boy tumbled down the newly made slide and somehow landed on his feet at the bottom.

"Damn stairs." Albus muttered, contemplating kicking the wall. He was about to act on his impulse when Rose came bounding down the stairs.

"Albus!" She called to her cousin, "Go get Madam Rouge!"

She bounded back up the stairs again, while Albus rushed out in the opposite direction to get the nurse. He sprinted across the common room into the dark corridors of Hogwarts. He ran down the spiral staircase of the Gryffindor Tower and into the moving staircases. He continued this way until he reached the grand mahogany doors of the hospital wing. He pounded on them until a woman wearing a tight bun of graying brown hair opened them with a scowl.

"What Potter." she said grouchingly.

"Its Alice, she started screaming a couple of moments ago," Albus explained quickly.

"Did she wake up?" The nurse asked, all of her anger gone.

"Not that I know of," Albus replied before rushing off and calling out for her to hurry. The nurse ran after the student until they reached the Gryffindor common room.

It was now filled with the Gryffindor boys and some of the younger girls. Alice's shrieks still rang through the air, although muffled by something. The nurse ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Moments later, most of the girls left in their dorm were sent down into the already crowded common room. Rose was last down the stairs, right after Lily who ran out the door to the common room. Rose found her cousin pacing the red carpet near the fire. She almost had to force him into the only empty chair left, saying she wouldn't tell him anything until he sat down.

"Madam Rouge is checking all of Alice's vitals, whilst mumbling to herself." Rose began. "Something about Ligilimency-"

"What's that?" Albus interrupted.

"No idea." The redhead replied before continuing, "She said that all of her vitals are fine, only her muscles have seized up but, that didn't explain the screaming. So, we started to ask why she was screaming and she told us to go downstairs. She asked Lily to wait behind and told her to go get Professor Turner and Flitwick."

"Sounds kind of sketchy."(AN: Thats right, I used sketchy in my story :P) Albus stated.

"Yep, I'm gonna do some research tomorrow."

Albus was about to call his favorite cousin a nerd but was distracted by the fat lady's portrait swinging open. Lily entered with the professor following her. Professor Turner rushed upstairs to aid Alice (mumbling a spell to make the stairs stop from dropping from beneath him) and Lily was searching the crowd for the rest of her family.

"Lily," Albus called out to his little sister, who whirled around at her name. She swiftly walked over to Albus and Rose. "Do you know what Madam Rouge wanted with Turner?"

"Err… He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. So, she probably thinks that what's going on with Alice has something to do with a curse."

"Curse." Albus repeated, his eyes widening. His mind hadn't even touched on that possibility. What if she went insane from this? What if this thing kept her under? What if she never woke up at all? The possibilities were endless and Albus mind touched on almost all of them.

"Great." A voice said, breaking Albus out of his revelry, "He's snapped. Mom's really going to be made about this, Lily"

"Shut up!" Lily told the eldest Potter, James, before turning towards Albus. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Albus nodded, feeling that something had changed while he was thinking. "The screams are gone." He stated, smiling. He heard footsteps on the stairs and the raising chatter stopped. Madam Rouge came down the stairs carrying the unmoving (other than the faint movements of her stomach while she breathed) body of Alice on a stretcher. Professor Turner followed them down the stairs, his head down and longer black hair covering the green catlike eyes.

The DADA teacher glanced up once he reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped while the nurse and student left through the portrait of the fat lady. "All of you, off to bed," He said over the rising chatter, which quickly died down, "All friends and family of Alice are excused from classes to visit her."

One by one, all of the Gryffindor students went up stairs to their beds. Albus was last to go up towards a sleepless remainder of the night.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

The pain was excruciating. It felt as if Alice was on fire and a thousand red-hot knives were stabbing her. She couldn't see or even tell if she had her eyes open. She was completely alone with this excruciating feeling. And all at once, it was gone just as fast as it had come.

"Change your mind yet" Narcissa asked her niece.

"No." Alice replied stubbornly, from her spot on the marble floor.

"Pity." She mumbled before lifting her wand again.

The pain came back again and the world disappeared for Alice. In fact, this is how it went for hours. Alice's muscles were tensed for so long she could barely move any more. Her voice went hoarse from the shrieks of pain that she couldn't seem to hold in. Eventually it got so bad that she passed out.

* * *

**AlbusPOV**

Albus sat at Alice's bedside everyday whenever he could, silently praying she would wake up, or make any sign of life. She hadn't moved since that first horrid night. She screamed for hours before it had all stopped. In the morning, Will couldn't be woken either (they even dumped a bucket of water on his head in a desperate effort to wake him). He was also brought into the hospital wing.

It was the night before the start of the Christmas break and Albus was sitting beside Alice's comatose body. He was hoping for her to wake up that night so he knew she was ok before he left for the break.

On the morning of the Christmas break, Albus was sitting at Alice's bedside, like the day before. There were no classes that day and Albus planned to sit beside his best friend and pray she woke before his parents came and picked him up. He would have gone home on the train but Albus and Roses parents were going to visit Hagrid for a bit.

Albus turned his head when he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. "You best go back to your common room." Madam Rouge said to the boy.

Albus nodded back and she walked back to her desk. Albus stood and was about to leave when he saw someone moving in the corner of his eye. He spun around and saw Will stirring from his sleep.

"Miss!" Albus yelled to the nurse who had just reached her desk, "Albus is waking up!" The thin woman rushed back down the rows of hospital beds, just in time to see Will slowly open his eyes.

"Let the Third Wizarding War begin." He stated quietly. With that the new dark lord disappeared into thin air.

* * *

AN: Who saw that coming? Mad about the cliffhanger? Dont like the changing of POVs? Just want to say hey? Review and tell me! Speaking of which, I need more, its my feul to continue. Part of the reason I took so long to update is I had no reason to wright, I only got 2 reviews last time! Just to let me know your reading. You don't even have to log in or have an account just click on the box under neath and type something up.

I also have a question: Who is your favorite character so far? Mine is a tie between Will and Albus.

Reveiw Replys:

IsItDead: Im not mean! Im just very honest! *Looks at end of story* Okay, maybe a bit but I'm not that bad. BTW, Thank you.

T-TrainOrTurkeyT- The same thing happens with me (about the predicting). Thanks, I liked it to. The 5 year time skip was because I didn't know what was gonna happen in the first 5 years and I didn't want to wait that long for the actual plot to come into play. I also didn't want them to be that young when Will goes evil (twelve year old dark lord wouldn't quiet work). He reminds me of his father to (lol).

Please Review!

Jay :P


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey all. I'm back with a new chappy! I've had lots to do this week but, I managed to get this out. That's about it so go ahead and read.

WARNING: This includes swearing and I like it that way B)

* * *

Chapter 7

**AlbusPOV**

For the Potters, Christmas time wasn't so happy and careless as usual. Sure they had a tree and a big family dinner but, there was also many calls sent out to any living members of the Order. Meetings were held behind closed doors. (Which never happened before). The news of Will's switching of sides traveled fast and the stress level was high. Due to this, the Potter children were left at, mostly, their own defenses. At first, no one noticed the middle Potter. He usually stayed in his room and missed most of the meals. It was becoming evident that Albus was slowly being swallowed by sadness.

It was as if the second eldest Potter was gone and all that was left was his shell. Albus began to feel an empty hollowness inside. Eventually, James clued into this when Albus didn't make any reaction to his constant jeering, like he usually would have. James quickly told Lily and they both realized that there was nothing to do. The youngest and eldest Potters tried to tell their parents but didn't get a chance before they left for Hogwarts.

To Albus, time seemed to drag by on the train back. He really wanted to know if there was any change in Alice. He hadn't had any news of her all. He was sitting in a compartment with James, Lily, Rose and her brother, Hugo and yet, he felt completely alone.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

"Wakey- wakey." A singsong voice whispered into Alice's ear. Alice's eyes flew open and she flung herself away from the source of the voice. She then spun around to see who it was and she found the woman from her old nightmares sitting across from her. Her black, curly hair was loose around her shoulders and her brown, almost black, eyes pierced Alice's blue ones.

All at once, Alice knew who this woman was. In her nightmares, Alice had felt like she was familiar, but could never place who she was. Her dreams always seemed foggy after the fact and she could never remember exact details. This time though, it clicked, she was Bellatrix, her mother.

"I hear that you haven't been cooperating with your aunt. Is that true?" She asked as if she was talking to a five year old.

Alice glared up at the woman before nodding.

"Did your nap change your mind about that?"

"No."

"I thought you'd be smarter than that." She said a cruel smile already plastered on her face. Alice knew what was coming before it happened. She closed her eyes just as the red bolt first appeared from the tip of her mother's wand.

The pain exploded in her chest, spreading through her like wild fire. It was a thousand times worse than Narcissa's curse. She would have taken a million of her aunt's curses to escape this.

Alice let out a shriek at the fire burning inside her. Alice's ears began to ring from the pain but she could still hear Bellatrix's wild laughter through it. She barely felt the trickle of blood fall from her nose.

And it repeated. For days, it continued without relent. Eventually, Bellatrix realized that the pain wasn't doing anything. So, she began to torture her physiologically, along with physically, sometimes mixing them together. She would whisper things that she would do to her friends, her family, practically her lifeline to sanity. Alice began to doubt if saying no was the right thing to do. She no longer knew what to do.

Finally, weeks later, Bellatrix knelt beside her daughter and whispered, "I'm going to find everyone you've ever cared about. I am going to hunt them down and torture them all to death. And leave you to watch them. In the end, you will be alone and it will all be your fault."

Alice was staring away from her mother when she was saying this, fear showing in her eyes. Then she turned and looked Bellatrix in the eye. "Will you do the same to my brother." She asked, trying to find out what they had done to him.

"Oh no, he's hurt you on his own enough already."

Alice's brow furrowed trying to understand what she had meant. Her eyes filled with tears as her mind put it together. She saw her mother smile before everything blurred disappeared.

* * *

**AlbusPOV**

"Albus!" A voice shrieked, "Wake up!"

Albus Potter moaned groggily, along with several other boys in his dorm. "Why?" he mumbled. Rolling over into his pillow, away from his cousin.

"She woke up!" Rose exclaimed, shaking her best friend/cousin.

Albus flipped over and sat up in his bed in one fluid movement. "What?" He exclaimed.

"You heard me. Now get your lazy ass out of bed!"

Albus flung himself from the red and gold bed and was about to run down the stairs to the hospital wing but Rose stopped him.

"You better change before you sprint all the way down to Alice." She said with a laugh, addressing his pajamas.

Albus glared at his best friend as she walked back down the stairs. He turned around and saw most of his dorm staring at him. Albus began to get his clothes out and threw them on. It was a Sunday so there were no classes and they got to wear muggle clothes.

Albus then rushed down the stairs to the common room where he found Rose. He called out to her and they both sprinted towards the hospital wing. They rushed passed teachers and students, ignoring any calls to slow down. Albus overtook Rose and arrived first. He flung open the door and saw Alice drinking some kind of gold drink. Albus wondered if he was dreaming.

* * *

AN: There its over and updated. That was an insanely hectic week and I hit some serious writers block. I don't particularly like this chapter though. I tried my best though.

Thanks for all the reviews! I now have twenty of 'em. They really pushed me to finish this :). You guys are amazing! Don't forget it.

Go and R&R my new oneshot I posted. It doesn't have anything to do with Harry Potter but, its a creepy REALLY short story and its the best I've ever wrighten.

Replies:

Angie11HP: Good to know its hooking :) And I was trying wright but, words just weren't co-operating.

T-TrainOrTurkeyT: I am officially loving all these reviews I'm getting from you! You have reviewed on practically every chapter and it is really making this awesome! Anyway, Will going evil was pretty obvious. The rest shall be a surprise...

The Gummy Bear OverLord: Hi, I'm a new wrighter who happens to love new readers. Any readers at all really. I also really love reveiwers. :) I love everything you just pointed out in that list too (go to the review section if you forgot). I also love that song :) It kinda hurts my eyes though... Wow, I love a lot of stuff. Your welcome, Jay.

Death-Eater-Bellatrix: You just pointed out something I had never thought of. Thanks for that :). Unfortunately, I cant answer your first question :(. Or the second. Wait- were those rhetorical? If they were, I probably look like a idiot right about now. Oh well, if anyone laughs at me, Ill just stick my tongue out at them :P (see just putting that there just in case.) I loved the longer chap. to.

annaXbara: Yep, 'tis why. Why, thank-you for that. Will is pretty awesome and the awesomeness shall grow.

IsItDead: Ah, my favorite review. Yo, Person-Who-Shall-Go-Unnamed-And-Has-To-Many-Hyphens-In-Their-Supposed-Not-So-Name. Thank-a-you-a! Evil people are the bomb!

Jay


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chappy! Sorry bout the long wait but, the universe decided to hate my hands and do every bad thing to them but break any bones (thankfully) and I got a really bad case of wrighters block. This ones 835 words so its not too long.

* * *

Chapter 8

"The mails here." Alice stated as she walked into the great hall for lunch, trying to take the attention away from herself. Most of the students had taken up the sport of "Point-At-The-'Weird'-Girl-With-the-Psycho-Brother-and-Whisper." Although Alice hadn't figured out how to win yet, it looked like it was one giant tie in the Slytherin table.

While that awkward game was being played, Alice was right about the mail. Owls were swooping through the air and mail was dropping down to people who were playing that wretched game or eating or doing both. Alice was right the mail was here.

"You're back." James stated as she sat across from him.

"Yep." Alice replied quietly, picking up an apple.

"Everyone's gonna be happy 'bout that."

"And your not?" Alice inquired playfully, biting into the fruit.

"What? Of course I am. I meant that Lily and Rose are gonna be increadably…" He paused to find a word. "Girl-like about it and Albus has been acting like a lost puppy for months."

"I was kidding, what's up with you? You generally get it when I'm kidding."

"It's been a weird couple of months"

"I'll bet." A silence covered the table between the two unlikely friends. "So, where is everyone?"

"Lily is here somewhere with her friends, I haven't seen Albus and Rose is about to crash into you." James said, cracking a smile.

A look of surprise crossed Alice's face and she turned around. Sure enough Rose was flying (not literally) at her and tackled her with a hug.

"Can't breathe." She chocked out through her best-friends ironclad grip.

Rose loosened up a bit and pulled back, "We were so worried about you." She said, meeting her blue eyes with Alice's steel blue. "Don't you go doing that again."

Alice was about to reply but James butted in. "Rose, you sound like a mother hen."

A smile broke out on Alice's for the first time in months. For a few seconds, she forgot that Will was gone. Then it came flying towards her like a train. The months with her mother, the pain and, finally, finding out about Will.

She had figured it out when Bellatrix hinted that something had happened. She was awake the day before she had returned but was such a mess no one could see her. She spent the day crying silently. Every time she thought of him like this, it felt like the ground had crashed out from beneath her. He was the only constant in her ever-changing life and now Will was gone.

Seconds later, Alice returned from her walk down memory lane from Rose elbowing her. She was given a quizzical look but Rose remained silent.

"Where's Albus?" Alice asked, trying to fill the silence.

"I think he was talking to McGonagall." Rose replied. "Oh look, here he is."

Alice turned around and saw her other best-friend walking into the Great Hall. He was wearing the school robes and his book bag was tossed over his shoulder. His green eyes scanned the room from beneath his dark hair, finally resting on Alice. A smile broke out on his face as their eyes met. A matching one broke out on her face and this time, she didn't get dragged back into memories.

Albus came over to the spot where his friends/family were sitting and sat down beside Alice. "How are you?" He asked Alice quietly.

"I've been better." She replied truthfully, absentmindedly rubbing the inner part of her left wrist. It was bandaged with a tensor bandage. Albus was too afraid to say anything about it.

"So, Alice, what're you wearing to the dance?" Rose asked.

"What dance?" Alice asked back wearily.

"Oh, hasn't anyone told you?"

Alice shook her head, looking a bit afraid of this dance.

"There's this Valentines Day dance that's being held this year and everyone's going all out for it. There's gonna be dresses and tux's and all that fancy stuff. Oh, and everyone's gotta get a date." Rose explained very enthusiastically.

"Sounds great." Alice said (still weary), never being one for parties.

Albus broke in quickly, saving Alice from more details from Rose. "Er, we should get going or we're gonna be late."

"Ugg, Divination… I hate Trelawney." James said as he stood up to go to class, along with the rest of his friends.

"Hate's a strong word." Albus replied.

"Good for strong emotions."

Alice remembered that her, Albus and Rose's next class was double potions with the Slytherins. Before, Alice would have looked forward to this class. She would have looked forward to seeing her brother and talking to him about their weeks. It was one of the few times she got to see him during the week.

But, the only thing she had to look forward to was a cold classroom and an empty seat beside her.

* * *

A/N: How'd you like it? If you have any questions, just ask. I may not be able to answer them if it will spoil the story but I'll try. I'm currently on a coffe high soooo I may give strange replies.

I was wondering how people would like some Will POV at some point. I don't know if I'll be able to wright about him yet cause I havent the slightest idea what hes up to.

Review replies for chapter 7:

The Gummy Bear Overlord: I have no idea if its legal but, I'm fairly sure you'd need to track me down to get my permission. Did you squeal again when you got this one?

T-TrainOrTurkeyT: A reveiw with no comments is good for me :). I'm also glad that you liked the chapter though and that Alice woke up. So much to be glad about.

angel2u: I'm fairly sure everyone saw that coming, it was kinda obvious. I guess you could call them the golden trio because I'm gonna focus on them most.

IsItDead: Howdy partner! Thanks. I'll try :P.

Thats about it, R&R please and love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chappy and this time, NO WRITERS BLOCK! Yayyyyyy! I know it's a bit short but I felt bad about the long wait last time. So, I wanted to give you guys this. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Alice made it through the rest of the day without any mention of Will. Tons about her homework but, nothing about him. She didn't know how she felt about it.

Sure, she wanted to talk about him but she thought that no one would really listen. In everyone else's mind, he was a monster but to Alice he was still her brother. She felt behind in everything and that there was too much to deal with.

Alice let out a sigh as she opened her first textbook to start on the work for the evening. She was sitting upon the couch near the brightly light fire, in the Gryffindor common room. Rose soon joined her, and then Albus. Soon, they were all concentrating on their work. So much that they didn't notice three boys looking at them and whispering.

The next day, Alice was walking back to the common room alone. Her head was pounding so, she decided to head back instead of watching the rest of Albus's quidditch practice with Rose.

The migraine was clouding Alice's mind so, she didn't notice three boys surround her. In fact, they were the whispering boys from last night. Two of the three had short brown hair that was the color of dark chocolate. The third had longish raven black hair. All three were closing in steadily, until there was no place left for her to run.

"Riddle." The black haired boy called slowly, still walking. Alice took him to be the leader. "What's under the bandage?"

Alice backed up until she was up against the wall, effectively cornering herself. 'Great, just what I need.' She thought sarcastically, tucking her left arm behind her.

"Come on, you can show us." The leader jeered, his minions joining in with "Yeah!"s and "Come on Riddle!"s.

To which, Alice simply replied with a, "No."

"Well that simply won't due. No, we'll have to take this into our own hands."

The minions nodded eagerly as their 'fearless leader' (painfully) grabbed Alice's upper arm and pulled the rest free. He then began working at the bandage, the minions keeping watch.

Alice turned away from the unwrapping of the bandage and stared down the hallway. She silently prayed that someone would come and save her. The constant sting in her arm had grown to a fiery pain. Alice's averted eyes filled with tears.

She jumped at the 'fearless leader's' gasp (although she couldn't tell why, she never used to be a jumpy person). She turned back to him and glimpsed her arm. It was already heavily bleeding but you could still see a jagged, 'YES' carved in. Even that glimpse caused her to get hurled back with her mother.

"Do you need me to write it out for you?" Bellatrix was screaming at Alice. Alice's eyes were wide, displaying pure fear for the world to see. Her mother roughly grabbed her arm. Bellatrix brought a knife down on it and slowly began to write, Alice screaming all along.

Alice came out of the memory slowly, head still pounding, covered in blood and alone. The pain was still there, burning. Another shriek escaped her lungs. It was too much; she slipped into the bliss of unconscious.

Albus would later be thankful that quidditch practice ended early because of high winds. He would not be thankful that Rose had to go to the library so he was alone but he would be grateful that he took the same path as Alice on his way back. He would be grateful that he noticed the glistening of blood on the floor. He would be thankful that he went to investigate. He would be grateful that Professor Turner was walking by. But, at the time all he could do was hope.

* * *

A/N: How'd you like that? I actually like this chapter. I don't like that no one told me what they thought about my Will idea last time :(. Please review and let me know! Pretty please! Make my day!

I would also like to let you know that I will be changing my pen name to Clarissa Constantinas (IsItDead should get it) because I want a real pen name and I got bored.

Review replies for Chapter 8:

The Gummy Bear Overlord: I've done the squeal many times before, it's awefully fun, eh? Oh, there's the Canadian in me again. Just for the record we don't usually say "eh". Anywho, that sucks. I only have it when I'm super tired but, sugar rushes are fun too! I didn't really get the end bit though, please explain.

angel2u: Oooooooo! I love that song, although I believe it was longer before but, nicely done! Is it early enough for you? I do like nerf gun wars though. I don't own one though :(.

IsItDead: Thank you! Catch ya on the flip side *walks into random diner/restraunt*

Hope y'all enjoyed and be sure to wish your mothers or any mothers you know a happy mothers day! Hopefully, they deserve it.

Jay


End file.
